Clary and Jace's Complicated life
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: Clary and Jace are a cute couple no one expects anything to happen until Clary finds Jace on top of a pixie what will happen? Alec sees Magnus flirting with other guys. Sebastian is back and someone else is too.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY this is my first story so im sorry if I messed up anywhere and im not so good with grammar so sorry about that. I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BUT ONE CAN ONLY WISH... also theres a Lana Del Rey song called Blue jeans also not mine obviously I cant even write one word when I try to write a song .-. SO HERE IT GOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ENJOY!**

Chapter One: Magnus's Party

Jace POV

It was a Saturday night. I was in my 'monk' room as Clary calls it. I was on my bed hugging my favorite red head guess who? Claryyyy

I look in her eyes " I love you" she smiles back "me too" I couldn't resist myself I kissed her. Soon enough I was taking off her shirt and she was unbuckling my pants

That is until Alec barged in he looked at the scene and closed his eyes "BY THE ANGEL! IVE BEEN BLINDED!" Clary shrieks and covers her torso with the covers and sits on the egde of the bed

I buckle my pants and sit next to her and place her on my lap covers and all.

"Shut up , Alec if it was Izzy and Simon's vampire ass screwing you would try to boil your eyes"

Alec shrugs "You're right.." he murmurs and shivers in disgust thinking of that. "of course im right im _jace_ anyways WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! I WAS ENJOYING MYSELF TIL YOUR ASS CAME IN!"

Clary covers her ears. "sorry" I say and kiss her cheek

"well Magnus is having a party and he told me to invite Clary and her blonde douche bag of a boyfriend"

Both Alec and Clary are laughing. I shoot them the daggers and they quiet but a smile still plays on Clary's lips

"Well you wanna go babe?" I ask her. She nods viciously. I laugh

"GREAT BE READY BY 10:30 BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" and Alec walks down the hall probably happy to see Magnus

Then a few seconds later Izzy appears "OKAY I would never be in bed with Simon!" screeches Izzy

I scoff. What an eavesdropper. Next thing ya know Izzy is pulling Clary away

"HEY DONT DO ANY DAMAGE OKAY?! I NEED HER BACK LATER WE HAVE BUSINESS TO CATCH UP !" I shout and I hear Izzy and Clary laugh

At 10 :19

Isabelle and Clary have been up there for an hour. it does not take a girl to get dressed that long ... Geez

As soon as I see Clary I quickly forget what I was saying in my mind. Alec chuckles when he sees me drooling over Clary

Clary is wearing a bra-like shirt that's turquoise , a short black skirt.. when I mean short I mean SHORT , shes wearing black boots with no heel that stop to her knees, and I see a dagger peeking from her boot. I smile already thinking like a shadow hunter

Clary walks down "you ... look... gorgeous" I say wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder as we walk to Magnus's place

Magnus's Apartment

Alec rings the bell to Magnus's apartment. A few seconds later Magnus himself appears with sparkly black tight pants, red shoes, and blue sparkly blazer and a purple shirt. He kisses Alec and whispers something in his ear that makes Alec smile and blush. He walks to Izzy and compliments her on her pink dress. He walks to Clary and hugs her and steps back "Ahh Clary I see you've come to your fashion senses.." he smiles and his cat eyes land on me

He bows "Douche" Magnus says smirking "Jealous Maggie?" I ask "Of what shadowhunter?" he ask raising an eyebrow at me. i scoff

We all go inside the party and many vampires check Clary out and come to her but I just shout at them

Magnus's apartment has a huge dancefloor , a discoball , and a bar

As I look Magnus and Alec are gone to who knows where and Izzy is dancing with some guy. So that just leaves me and Clary

We walk to some seats there is and a vampire notices Clary he comes up to her and acts like im not there

He grabs her hand and kisses it and she giggles." _hey there pretty thang wanna dance?" _he asks staring at her. "hey FUCK OFF you don't see me?" I shout shooting him the daggers

He hisses and walks back to the dancefloor. "Lets go talk somewhere parties bore me" I say. Clary nods and I grab her hand as we go through the crowd

I see a door so im guessing its Magnus's room. I see Magnus and Alec making out in a corner so me and Clary sneak into Magnus's room. I open the door so Clary can get in first then I get in . As I close the door I catch a blonde pixie staring at me and then winking. I close the door and sigh

I quickly lay on Magnus's bed and Clary comes up to snuggle with me. I smile and hug her

I look around yepppp this room says "MAGNUS BANE" his walls are each a different color, scarlett, blue, red ,and black. His bedsheets are yellow. His pillow cases are Jaguar's skin and his covers are made out of fur from who knows what animal...

I quickly snap back into reality and realize maybe Clary wanted something to drink so I ask her "Babe you want anything to drink?" she nods and I was going to get up but she did. "nope ill go. don't refuse I have to check on Izzy anyways" before I could actually try to refuse Clary leaves the room and I find myself staring at her body. I look down and see my bulge ...

Clary. My beautiful red headed girlfriend, my goddess , my happiness , my love , my heart , and my everything. How do I have a girl like Clary? I love her and believe me that's a _first_ everything girl ive been with its just for fun and I just leave them and feel nothing what so ever for them but Clary shes different shes special and ive told her but she doesn't realize it

The door opens and closes I sit up thinking it was Clary and say "Hey babe" but when I see its the blonde pixie. I stand up and raise an eyebrow "yes?" I ask cautiously . She just giggles and comes towards me until I hit the wall with a **thump**. The pixie looks down and giggles when she sees my bulge. She touches it. I moan but quickly push her away but she grabs my waist and I fall ontop of her and before I could even get up she kisses me. And the door .

Clary POV

I go to the bar and order two cokes since I don't drink and I didn't know what Jace wanted. I looked around and see Izzy shes sober... for now I turn back around and see the bartender with the cokes. I smile and weave my way through the crowd. I open the door and find Jace ontop of some blonde pixie kissing her

Jace quickly stands up and the pixie does too. I drop the cokes and the pixie was about to leave when my shadow hunter training kicked in and I grabbed that _bitch_ by the hair and threw her down and I started punching her and scratching her until she was bloody and left crying

Now im the one crying. "Clary I-" "Jace... why? why? how could you? I thought you loved me? or is that what you say just to get a girl in you're bed?" Jace's face turns into a hurt expression when I said that

"Jace" I spat out his name like poison "I knew It was to good to have a boyfriend like you I knew something would happen... I just knew it... its over jace" and with that I left the room and see Magnus talking with some guys... no flirting actually... Alec is no where to be seen

I was walking towards the exit when an arm grabbed me I turned around and saw Alec. " Clary where ya going?" "Taki's not in the party mood..." I say looking at the floor

"can I go ?" his eyes pleading I quickly nod as I see Jace running towards me. I grab Alec's arm and walk quickly to Taki's

Fortunatly he didn't follow us.

At Taki's

Alec and I ordered a smoothie. "so Alec why are you sad?" I asked obvious that hes sad

"its that obvious?" he blushes a bit. I smile. "you can tell me Alec" I say reassuringly

"well I went to go get something to drink for me and Magnus but when I came back he was flirting with guys and he would act like I wasn't there and when I literally stood infront of him he swatted me away" Alec frowned

"Alec im sure Magnus didn't mean it... like when Jace winks at girls I get mad but... he ... doesn't... cheat... on ... me" I choke out those last few words

Alec's eyes narrow "what happened between you & Jace" he asks. I stay silent for a bit "I uh went to go get something to drink and when I came back he was on the floor kissing some pixie..." I stare at the table

"Jace? noooo Jace would never kiss a girl on the floor its not his style to kiss a girl on the floor plus the guy adores you... he drools over you and everytime you're not there he's always talking about you. Clary I refuse to believe Jace did that purposely something must have happened because he would never do that to you"

The smoothies come and I sip on my smoothie. I listen to the song they're playing **Blue jeans**

_I will love you til the end of time_

_probably a million years_

_promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_baby cant you see through the tears?_

Alec is right Jace wouldn't do something like that. I need to get back to him and let him explain... I check my phone 18 missed calls 10 Jace and 8 Izzy

"Alec we should leave..." I stare at him. He looks at me "Alright but promise me something" Alec leaves the money there and waits for me to say something "yeah" I answer "promise you'll talk to Jace" Alec stares at me. An idea seeps into my mind. "okay" Alec stands up "BUTTTTTTT you gotta talk to Magnus if not I ont talk to Jace" I bargain

Alec sighs and agrees and we leave to the institute laughing and talking on the way

Jace POV

By the angel! where are they!? Well I shouldn't worry much Clary does know how to fight better and she has Alec. What if...Nah Alec has Magnus...But no JACE!

The door to my room opens and Clary steps inside but before I can say anything she speaks first and says "look Jace im sorry I didn't let you explain ... so go ahead and explain" I see hope and sorrow in her eyes

I take a long breath in "OKAY look I was just in the room laying down and then I stood up and a pixie touched me there because I was aroused because I was looking at your body so I moaned but I pushed her away and I fell on her and she kissed me and you walked in" I gasp for air

Clary runs to me and we fall on my bed "I believe you baby and im so sorry I hit you" and she kisses me and next thing you know we're naked

Im on top of Clary and I look at her "you sure?" I ask " I could just leave right now" she says and I smile "nooooooooooooooooooooo" I sing and I slowly go inside. Her nails dig in my skin. "im sorry im sooo sorry I didn't wanna hurt you" I whisper kissing her. She nods so I go faster and harder and we both moan. We both came to our peak in a while

Clary layed ontop of my and I wrapped my arms around her and I covered us

Next day

Jace POV

"OH RAZIEL ! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" I open my eyes and see Alec at the door. Isabelle comes running and says "OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS ARE LIKE SEX RABBITS!" I look at Clary who hid under the covers and is tracing the muscles on me. "GET OUT!" I shout I cant stand when they do that.

Alec carries Izzy away and closes the door "Come eat breakfast after!" shouts Izzy

I pull Clary on top of me so she straddles me. Shes blushing. I kiss her "Morning Red" "Morning babe" she murmurs. She gets up naked and all and jumps in the shower.

I put on some pants and a shirt and I go to the kitchen and see pancakes and I shove down as much as I can. "demonssssssss in pandemoniummmmmmm" Alec says walking in the kitchen. All 3 of us get ready and I go tell Clary whos still in the shower I gotta go.

Clary POV

Im wearing one of Jace's shirts which are like a dress on me. He says I look cute but I doubt it. I texted Simon and I was heading over there in a few. im glad he isn't mad at me. As I fix Jace's shirt (which was inside out) I see the windows open. huh... weird I turn around .Sebastian.

**OKAYYYY what did you think? if I get like 2 or 3 reviews ill put the second chapter today which has Sebastian in it hint hint well review also just to let me know how I did hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**well helloooooooooo there. Special thanks to YvoneWearsPyjamas for following me, favoriting my story , and asking me to update which is awesome because she likes my story :D and to MarenGab -squeallllll- OKAY I don't own the mortal instruments if not I would be snuggling with Jace... .-.**

**enjoy the chapter!**

** Chapter Two: Sebastian's back**

** Clary POV**

**I look at Sebastian.. "what do you want?" I shout "Now now my love no need to shout" Sebastian stares at me with those cold black demon eyes..**

**I ****_need_**to get to Simon's house. Luckily its a few blocks and I can run from this crazy maniac

Sebastian stands by the window smiling his little creepy yet_ handsome_ smile and and... CLARY _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! gross..._

I go to one of Jace's drawer slowly and I open I and get my dagger which I placed there last night. Thank the angel I did that

Sebastian steps towards me and I make a run for the elevator. The elevator stops and I run out the institute and go to Simon's

A few minutes later

I gasp for breath as I pound on Simon's door. He opens the door and smiles but it quickly fades away as he sees me "Clary whats wrong?" he asks staring at me

"Sebastian...chasing... ran... here" I almost fall because I have no breath whats so ever but Simon catches me. He stands me up straight and looks behind me and his eyes widen

I turn around and see Sebastian and his stupid little evil shadow hunters. Simon quickly grabs me and shoves me inside. I gasp at his new strength since he's a vampire

" CALL JACE!" I shout. Simon grabs me and runs in his room and calls Jace "Hello ?"asks Jace "JACE!" shouts Simon "OHH Simon look im busy I cant have phone sex right now ... Bye" "JACE NO YOU GAYASS BASTARD (**Author's note: I have nothing against gays :o)** SEBASTIAN IS CHASING CLARY COME TO THE INSTITUTE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW" and Simon hangs up before Jace could say anything

A few minutes later Simon's door busts open and Sebastian and his shadow hunters enter. Simon grabs me and carries me bridal style and tells me to cover my face

I do as told and suddenly I see Simon jump through a window into the street and starts running towards the institute which was like 10 minutes away but since Simon's a vampire he was there in 3

I see Jace . Simon lets me go and I run towards him for the safety of my boyfriend but before I can even reach him something hits my neck I touch it... A dart

"CLARY! CLARY!" Jace shouts. Simon bends down to help me but before Jace and I could warn him about Sebastian , Sebastian comes and whacks Simon with the end of his seraph blade.

"Simon..." I whisper and everything goes dark

Jace POV

I was at Pandemonium when I get a call . I answer and see its Simon I joke around until he says that Sebastian is after Clary and I dash to the institute before Izzy and Alec could spot me

Im waiting outside the institute when I see Simon carrying Clary. She comes running towards me and she suddenly falls I was going to go to her but Simon beat me to it

Sebastian was walking behind Simon and I was going to warn him but it was to late

I step forward and notice Sebastian isn't alone he has his dark shadow hunters along with him... 3 of them to be precise. I don't care Clary isn't leaving with him

Sebastian carries Clary and I run towards him. I grab his hand which was the only reachable thing but then I feel a pain in my side I see a shadow hunter stick a knife into my side

I fall but the last thing I see is a ring Sebastian had on , which im now holding onto and everything goes black

The Infirmary

I groan and sit up to fast and as a consequence my sides scream at me. I look to my right and see Simon crying silently with a bandage around his head

"_blood sucker _what are _you_ crying about?" I ask not realizing what had happened before

"You ass Clary got _taken_ by Sebastian !" Simon hisses at me. I can feel my eyes widen ... Clary? Got taken? No not my sweet Clary.. That's... I look at the table next to me and see Sebastian's ring. Apparently its not it happened ... it _actually_ happened. Soon enough I feel a warm tear stroll down my cheek

I get up and wipe it away "Get your ass up blood sucker we're going to find Clary somehow and I will go through_ anything_ to get her back... Are you willing to do the same?" I ask wrapping a cover around my torso which was naked due to the fact I got stabbed

Simon gets up "Hell yeah !" Simon says enthusiastically then his face turns plain "How exactly are we going to do that, blondie?"

I Scoff. "Leave it _all_ to me , all you gotta do is fight alongside with me" I walk slowly and see Alec & Izzy in the kitchen. I already thought of a plan might work...

I enter with Simon. "JACE!" shout Alec and Izzy in unison and look happy yet sorrowful

"what happened to you two? and where's Clary?" asks Alec. I tense at her name.

Simon and I sit next to each other . That's a first usually if we sat next to each other I would start saying things but im not in the mood... Not until I get my red headed goddess back

"Well Sebastian was chasing Clary and she came over my house and I ran back to the institute to meet Jace. Clary was running to Jace but fell when one of Sebastian's stupid shadow hunters shot a dart. Then I was trying to help her but Sebastian hit me and probably gave me a concussion and I blacked out"

Simon started at a horrified Isabelle and a worried Alec . "BUT I got a ring and maybe we can track him down and your boyfriend can open a portal to anywhere he's at" I stare at Alec

"Of course anything to help Clary! lets go to Magnus's right now ill go get ready and call him, you guys should do the same" and Alec walks out the room

What? Alec caring for Clary? Yes , he cared for Clary just not like now... Is something going on? I doubt it

Clary POV

I wake up to see my hands are attached to a manacle and my ankles. "Sebastian" I hiss as I see a figure. Suddenly I feel cold I look down at myself im in my bra & shorts WHAT? was I even wearing shorts... ? so confusing

"Hello, my love" he says "Now , im going to be nice and ask you a question and you ANSWER" he shouts. God he knows me well because I wouldn't answer him

"Will you come to live with me?" he asks with that seductive smile he has. I shake it away "NO" I spat.

He pouts "Im sorry then Love" he raises a whip and I scream as it lands. I keep screaming and screaming at the tenth strike I shout "NO IM SORRY ILL GO... ill go..." I cry

"Okay, im sorry I hurt you I promise this wont happen again" he lays the whip down and takes off the manacles and starts cleaning my back where the whip landed and finally he used the stele and it all healed at once

I sigh. "Sebastian" I say he turns to me his black eyes studying my face. "yes?" he asks curiously "Promise me something _please_" he hands me a shirt to put on "Of course what is it" he watches my closely

"Don't hurt Jace or the Lightwoods.. or Simon .. or Luke or anyone you Know im close to" he stares at me and says "No" God im going to regret this

I hug Sebastian "Please Seb , im going to be good just don't hurt them" I say like a little girl begging her mom to buy her a doll

He hugs me back. I almost recoil but contain myself "Okay love, I promise we should get going" he creates a portal and grabs my hand. But before we step into the portal his dark eyes looking at me "I promise I wont hurt them if you don't escape . Because if you do Clariss_a you wont be the first think im going to look for its all of them and I will kill every single one if you leave_" and he pulls me into the portal with him

There goes all my thoughts of escape. Great. As we walk through the portal feel the wind gushing through. As we get out of the portal it closes and I look around. A big white mansion with a pool , maids , butlers , cars ,a big backyard and frontyard , and huge building next to it

"Wow" escapes my lips and Sebastian looks at me and smiles. Maybe... maybe ill try to be nice I do feel bad for him.. no one loved him and he loves me even though it isn't in the brotherly way. ill try if he does anything I don't like ill just be rude. How hard can it be?

Sebastian takes me inside and I look around its huge. There's painting's of the greatest shadow hunters , huge marble stair cases , and the floor Is also marble , and the upstairs have probably 10 rooms.

We walk up the stairs and Sebastian leads me to a room . Its Black with Gold swirls all around. The bed is , and there's a vanity , a bathroom , a walk in closet , and some drawers

"This is your room the clothes and shoes are all your size and in each drawer and in the closet and shoes in there also" Sebastian smiles at me when my eyes widen when he says that

"Get ready we're going out somewhere" and I do as told. I open a drawer filled wih bras of every style and shape but all my size... the next drawer is filled with shirts of different styles and colors and shapes ye again all in my size

All the drawers have something pretty and colorful and my size. I could get use to this... But Jace...

Jace POV

We're at Magnus's and he's talking with Alec about something. Who knows what... Alec's face goes pale...

"MAGGIE CAN YOU OPEN THE FREAKING PORTAL OR NOT!?" I shout Magnus stares at me "Listen blondie , quit messing with me but yes but it will take a few days perhaps a week or so to track him down with that ring and open the portal" and with that he goes to Alec

Seriously?! SEBASTIAN COULD BE TORTURING CLARY RIGHT NOW!

Alec POV

"what? Valentine is _back?__ again?_" Magnus nods slowly _"_How do you know?" I ask staring at Magnus.

"Sebastian came over here... he said he would take Clary and that Valentine would train Clary and make her a better shadow hunter and use her power to start a war or something" Magnus mumbles "But I didn't believe him I thought he just wanted us to worry... im sorry Alec"

Sorry...Damn the promise I made to Clary. "Magnus?" I stare at my boyfriend carefully

"Yes dear?" he touches my cheek "h-how come in the party you pretended I wasn't there and you were flirting with other guys?" I ask silently looking at my feet

Magnus chuckles "Oh honey, im sorry you don't like that? ill stop and as for the swatting thing that... was a mistake I thought you were someone else"

I smile Magnus & I were about to kiss when a loud BANG echoed through his apartment.

We walk to where Jace was (living room) and see Jace pulling out his seraph blade and looking ready to kill...Dark shadow hunters? "What?!" I shout what are they doing here?

Magnus looks at me.. they want to kill us... Maybe they know Jace was tracking them with the ring... Well im fighting to get Clary back my _friend_ and ill kill all _these_ bastards to get her back

**WELLLLLLL WHAT DID YOU THINK? any ideas on what I should do for the new chapter I still have to think I have a few things in mind but I still need a bit of help PM me or something. It'll be ALOT of help and review please :D and tell me what you think meepppp Bye bye til tomorrow or something O.o oh also im going to be writing different stories just not now I have to focus on this one so when this story ends well check out my other stories :o Bai bai! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3 enjoy! and I don't own the mortal instruments duhhh .-.**

** Chapter Three: The Ring**

Jace POV

I was just looking around Magnus's er... colorful house you can say that... when suddenly a wall flew off and 5 dark shadow hunters entered. OH well then if this is how I get their attention , things should go flying often

I take out my seraph blade and whisper its name and it glows. Magnus and Alec stand by my side

The dark shadow hunters laugh at us "What's so funny?" I ask

"You think you can kill us, We came here for the ring . Give it to us and we shall leave you alone" The shadow hunter stares at Magnus probably noticing his glitter for the first time

I scoff "Bitch, please" and with that I pounced on the first shadow hunter and stabbed him. He was going to punch me but of course I, the perfect boy Jace dodged his punch

I laugh which ticks him off and he starts punching and kicking . God he's such a dumbass. I grab my seraph blade and slice his neck open

I look around and see Alec fighting one of the dark shadow hunters and Magnus?

What Magnus fights? Well he's just throwing some fire or something I don't know

Alec whirls around his eyes widen "JACE BEHIND YOU!" I turn around_ just_ in time to see a shadow hunter almost kill me by sticking his blade in my back

I fall on the floor and kick it out of his hand and grab it. So now I have two blades. I think today is going to be a _good_ day.

Just then Simon and Izzy barge in. Izzy gasps and she grabs out her whip and Simon well he helps me with this shadow hunter because he's huge...

Izzy spins in the air and the whip lands on the shadow hunter and he falls

Simon jumps on the guys back and I throw him a blade. The guy starts moving around but Simon successfully digged the blade into his heart

Simon yanks the blade out and lets the guy fall and tosses me the blade

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Shouts Izzy. Obviously no one is in the mood for talking but Alec still answers her patiently "They wanted Sebastian's ring back" Alec sits down and wipes sweat away from his face

"For what?" This time its Simon asking something. I shrug "Maybe he knew we would track her by it" I grab the ring and look at it . Its silver with a big green gem in the middle

I mess around with the ring and suddenly the gem moves aside and a hologram comes out and covers most of the room.

All of us gasp. "Whoa..." Simon manages to say. It was a hologram ... on _Clary?_

It showed her body , her weaknesses , her strengths , and _Valentine's_? plan for her ... to put demon blood inside her just like Sebastian . To experiment on her.

To make her the best shadow hunter ever, alongside with Sebastian. "What? So Clary isn't in danger and Valentine just wants her ?" Izzy talks

"Valentines alive?" I stare at the floor. Maybe Sebastian wouldn't do anything but Valentine would he would torture Clary especially for killing him... or trying to I guess

Magnus and Alec stare at me then nod. I get so mad. How can they not tell me THIS?!

Magnus snaps his fingers and his wall is back to normal , the blood stains are gone from the carpet and anywhere else , and the shadow hunter's bodies are gone

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS!? IF I KNEW I WOULD HAVE KEPT CLARY SAFE !" I stand up and look at Magnus and Alec

Alec stares at me and Magnus , well he just gives me a look of sympathy. I groan and open Magnus's door and leave

I hear them shouting my name but I really don't care . I just want Clary back... _my_ Clary back

I got to Taki's and sit Kaelie has a big grin and says "So you finally dumped the red headed bitch?" her eyes flicker with excitement

Kaelie strokes my arm. I grab her hand "Don't EVER call her that" I grit my teeth. Kaelie just nods and waddles away

"Clary... oh Clary how much do I miss you"

Clary POV

I go downstairs and see Sebastian waiting for me. He smiles , so I smile back at him. Then he kisses me. I try to my best to act as normal as possible. Oh I'm good at this. I just pretend its Jace and keep kissing him until he parts away

"Sebastian?" I squeak out as he grabs my hand. "Uh... why did you want me here?" He looks at me "Because I want you Clary , and Fa- there's plans for you" he smirks one that I don't like.. not one bit

We go outside and Sebastian opens a portal and says "To which restaurant in New York?" I smirk I've been craving Taki's since foreverrrrrrr

"Taki's" I look at him. "You'll have to lead me to there because I've never heard of it" he raises his white eyebrow and we go through the portal

We land in front of Taki's. "I think the portal already did that for us" I snicker and Sebastian enters with me

I enter and look around everybody's voice hushed as they saw Sebastian and he just smirks over that power and people just keep eating but talk very quietly

I look around and find myself staring into golden eye's. Jace.

I almost run to him but Sebastian's grip tightens on my hand. "Ow ow Sebastian" I whisper. His black eyes stare at me as in telling me 'no funny ideas Clarissa'

Jace looks at me hurt and Sebastian with an angry expression. Oh how bad I want to be with Jace.

But we go sit somewhere else. "Sebastian.. can I go see Jace please? I'll come back I promise" I beg him I almost get on my knees until he actually nods.

My eyes widen, I give him a quick hug and run into Jace's arm

"Clary ... By the angel I've missed you so much" Jace whispers in my ear. He holds me tightly "I missed you to Jace" I say staring at him.

He's staring at my shoulder. The shirt slipped off a bit. "What happened?" he asks gripping my shoulders

I can't tell him Sebastian hit me with the whip he'll try to do something and Sebastian will never come back to New York and I'll never see him again

"Nothing" I say looking at Sebastian who's flirting with Kaelie. I roll my eyes and stare at Jace who's face turned into stone

"Clary I'm not stupid , something happened, Do not say nothing happened because I know you better than the back of my hand. What happened?" He stares at me. I hug him and whisper in his ear "Promise you wont do anything stupid?" He nods

"Sebastian whipped me" He tenses and hugs me. "Clary come with me right now, lets run away" He pulls away. I shake my head "No, Sebastian is going to hurt you guys I'm not doing that. You guys are to important to me I cant risk losing you guys..." I stare at Jace sadly and kiss him on the lips and I get up

"I gotta go Jace" A small tear falls down my cheek and I look back and walk to Sebastian

Sebastian grabs my waist and sits me on him. I see Jace stare and give him a sad smile and more tears fall down. "Lets go Clary you're to distracted" Sebastian stares at me

I don't want to go I wanna see Jace but I don't want to burst into tears just because I saw him and miss him so much. So I just nod. I walk out and see Jace for the last time ... who knows if its forever...

Jace POV

I see Sebastian tell Clary something and they get up and Clary looks at me sadly.I follow them. I cant lose Clary again. And obviously they don't notice me.

Sebastian opens a portal and they enter before it could close I jump in.

I land quietly and hide behind a tree. There's a huge mansion. Sebastian and Clary walk inside it

I see Clary in the upper side bedroom so I run and make sure no one is looking at me and I start climbing I was about to open the door when I see a shadow so I hide where no one can see

Through the glass I hear Sebastian talk with Clary who's on her bed. "Are you hungry?" He asks \

"No Seb. Can I just be alone for today?" She asks and I guess he said yes because she said thanks and I heard her door close

She opens her window. Good easier for me to get inside. I peek inside and see her undressing to go into the shower I'm guessing and I sneak inside and grab her

She makes no noise and she turns around and stares at me speechless. "Jace..." She whispers and hugs me

Alec POV

"Where's Jace?" I stare at Izzy who's thinking. "OH maybe Taki's!" She shrieks .True Jace did go to Taki's when he was pissed or something

We all walk to Taki's and he's not there. That's weird and _very_ unusual. We all sit in a booth. "Maybe we can ask Kaelie?" suggests Simon who's finally talking since Jace left

I nod. When Kaelie comes and gives us the menu but before she leaves I say "Kaelie, have you seen Jace?"

She stares at me and says no. I knew she was lying "Please Kaelie its important" I look at her and she sighs

"Sebastian and that Clary girl came and when they left, they opened a portal and Jace went in with them" Kaelie looks at me and leaves

We all stare at each other in shock. Jace followed Clary...

"Mags , doesn't that make it easier for us to find where they are at? Because Jace has a leather jacket and he loves it and maybe we can find him like that" Magnus nods

** At The Institute**

I rush into Jace's room and grab his leather jacket and go down the elevator and toss the jacket to Magnus as soon as the elevator door opens

He catches the jacket and we all walk to his place. I try to go with Magnus to see how he tracks Jace but he shook his head. I sigh and didn't even want to put up a fight

I know Clary and I aren't very close but she's a great help and Jace loves her and she changes him and she or him doesn't notice it

But they need each other. At least they have each other for now. Hopefully Sebastian doesn't figure it out until we go over and get them back.

Izzy stares at me as she sits on the couch. "Alec are you okay?" she asks . I nod "just thinking"

An hour later when its 9:30 Magnus comes out and tells us that its still going to take as long as the other portal was going to take

We all let out a sad and frustrated sigh. But he laughs "IM JUST KIDDING it opens in two days so everyone just calm your nipples down"

Simon the slick one out of all of us, Well Jace is but he isn't here looks in his shirt and says "My nipples calm I don't know what your talking about" Simon smirks

Magnus smiles and snaps his fingers "Check now" Simon shrugs and looks inside and shouts "I got cow nippies!" All of us laugh for the first time Jace and Clary left

Simon checks again and calms down. "See you weren't calm as soon as you saw your nipple and then when you calmed down your nipple was too!" Izzy says looking at Simon

"Oh dear" Says Magnus staring at Izzy. I chuckle

Clary POV

I feel strong arms wrap around me. The reason I don't scream or hit its because I know who they belong to

I turn around and stare at him speechless and hug him and I say "Jace..." He kisses me. A tear falls down. How much I've missed his kisses.

He smiles at me. His golden eyes flicker with mischievous. "You look hot half naked" He whispers. I laugh and he wipes away the tears I have in my eyes. I stand there with him and suddenly someone knocks. I stay frozen "Clary ? Its Sebastian." and he opens the door

**WOOOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? oops caps heh what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for reading! ^.^**


	4. Author's note

**Well hey guys um look but is it to much to ask for, to ask for you guys to review. I'm not asking to like it or follow it :O honestly I just wanna know how I'm doing if you're going to review thanks and if not well thanks for reading this anyways :]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okays here Chapter 4 doubt anyone is reading but whatever :P I don't own mortal instruments blah blah**

**Chapter Four: What's going to happen?**

Alec POV

Its been a week. The portal can be opened... But at 5:40 and we're going to find Clary and Jace.

"IZZY WAKE THE HELL UP IM HUNGRY" I shout as Izzy falls off Magnus's couch in surprise. She rubs her head "Damnit Alec,... WAIT YOU WANT ME TO COOK?" She squeals happily

Oh god what did I get myself into. "Uh.. I ... uh ... well" "What he means Isabelle darling is we would like something _edible_ to eat" Magnus comes out of his room and kicks Simon who was sleeping on the floor.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Simon looks around and if he weren't a vampire I'd bet he'd be blushing right now. Izzy looks at Magnus and I. "Fine! Simon and I are going to get food" Isabelle yanks Simon up and walks through the door in seconds.

I sigh and laugh. "How do you think Clary and Jace are doing?" I ask Magnus. "Pretty good since they have each other" Magnus sits next to me and kisses me

Clary POV

Sebastian steps in and his eyes grow wide as he sees me without clothes just in my bra and underwear. I look around, Jace must have hid somewhere.

"Are you wearing this for me?" He asks stepping closer. I gulp. " I was changing Seb..." I say looking at the floor. He looks disappointed. "Shame... Don't worry I rip those things off you soon... Just not now..." he chuckles

Sebastian closes the door. Jace comes out and hugs me "What a creep" he murmurs. I nod in agreement. I'm so glad I have Jace here with me. He's all I need to stay sane...

Then Sebastian barges in "I knew it!" he stares at Jace. Jace grabs me tighter. Sebastian was charging towards Jace. Until I stop him "Sebastian please... please don't ..." I say looking at his handsome face. Ugh what am I saying?

Sebastian ignores me and grabs Jace and drags him. Jace tries hitting him but Sebastian dodges his moves. I grab a robe and run "Sebastian! Please!" Sebastian goes to a cellar he has and he throws Jace and chains him up. Sebastia grabs the whip he used on me and raises it. "SEBASTIAN!" I shout he looks at me smiling

"Yes love?" I sigh "I'll do whatever you want...Anything you want... Just _promise_ you wont hurt Jace" Jace looks up "Clary NO DONT DO THAT!" I shake my head "No Jace" I simply say. Sebastian throws the whip down. He grabs me and slams the cellar door closed. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him.

Hey don't judge I don't wanna wrap my legs around this creep but I don't wanna fall and die before I can save Jace now do I?

Sebastian practically breaks my door trying to open it. He throws me on the bed and kisses me hard and to him passionate. I try my best not to recoil or to slap him. This is for Jace. Jace pretend its Jace

I look at Sebastian and see Jace. So now I don't feel so disgusted. Sebastian rips my robe off literally and he unclips my bra and slides off my underwear. I gulp because he's naked now and lowering himself.

He slips himself inside of me. I bite my lip and try my best not to cry at the fact my own brother is raping me. Soon he goes faster and faster. I bite my lip even harder and I taste blood.

Soon enough Sebastian stops and I'm glad. Then I cry silently so he wont hear me. He hugs me and he falls asleep wrapping his arms around me. No .. I cant be nice to him if he doe this every night...

When I wake up I see Sebastian isn't next to me. I hear screams. Jace's screams. I put on some clothes and run to the cellar. I see Sebastian burning Jace. "SEBASTIAN!" I shout he stops and looks at me like a little kid who got caught stealing a cookie. "Hi... Clary" He says

Jace has a small tear running down his cheek. I run to Jace and touch his cheek and hug him. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" I shout. Sebastian drops the object he was burning Jace with "Well uh... I couldn't resist myself?" he says smiling slyly

I kiss Jace on the cheek. "You promised Sebastian. Now I wont promise anything because I'm not even sure you'll keep that promise" I stare at his black eyes

"Fine then" He smacks me and chains me with Jace along the wall. "I'm sorry Clary I'm so sorry. I love you" Jace look at me and gives me a sad smile. "I love you too Jace" I smile at him.

I don't care what Sebastian does. Yes it going to be painful but I just don't care anymore. If I die then Sebastian will finally leave the Lightwoods alone. Sebastian takes a dagger out. Out of curiosity I ask "What's going to happen now?"

He smirks. "Pain and lots of blood" I hear Jace gulp. Is Jace actually scared? That's a first.

Sebastian looks at me and kisses me "I'm sorry I have to do this baby but you left me no choice" Ugh did he just call me baby?

He lifts up the shirt I put on and he suddenly digs the dagger he has in his hand deep into my skin and starts writing an "S" I bite on my lip. I pull on the chain really hard trying not to cry or scream. Or give Sebastian any sign of weakness or else he finds satisfaction and does worse things.

He finishes the "S" and lets the shirt fall back in place, blood quickly drips down my stomach and soaks my shirt. Sebastian rips my shirt off and admires his handiwork. Then he stares at me "I'm surprised you didn't scream Clary" He grins. Then he turns to Jace "As for you Jace I'll grab something more painful" and Sebastian goes to the table of torture tools he has.

"Actually I know the best way to torture you. Torturing Clary" Sebastian holds a long metal stick with a sharp end and sticks it in a fire he has there. I look at Jace and he looks panicked. Stay strong Clary... Stay strong

Sebastian walks over to me, with the metal stick and kneels down. He puts my hair behind my ear "I'm sorry" he whispers and sticks the metal stick inside my side. I bite my lip again and pull on the chain

"NO SEBASTIAN! PLEASE" Shouts Jace. Suddenly a piece of wall hits Sebastian on the head and he falls. The metal stick stays in my side. Finally I cry so hard because of the pain. I look up and see I pulled hard enough to rip the chains off the wall.

I stand and pull the metal stick quickly and I open my mouth to shout but nothing comes out just tears. Jace looks at me. I slowly walk to the table and find the key to both of the chains. I see a cloth and clean my wounds with it.

I grab the key and walk as fast as I can when I hear Sebastian grumble. I grab the key and stick it in Jace's lock and his hands fall down to the floor. He slowly stands up. Bruises and cuts decorate his face.

His clothes are ripped and tattered. His blonde silky hair is covered in blood. I grab they key and jam it in my lock and the chains fall of my hands.

Jace grabs me and we walk "Wait!" He lets me go and I grab the whip he used on me. In case any obstacles. Jace grab me and we start limping towards the door

Alec POV

Izzy and Simon come in with bags of food. "THANK YOU!" I shout hopping off the couch and snatching a bag of food and gnawing on the food without noticing what it is. Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy.

"WHAT?!" I say loudly with my mouth full of whatever I'm eating. Simon, Izzy, and Magnus sit down and eat. "5:10" says Simon. "Someone's happy to get Clary back" Izzy says. "OF COURSE! What you think Sebastian is treating them like royalty?" Simon stares at Izzy like she's stupid.

She mumbles something and starts eating. After its 5:29. "I keep staring at the clock waiting for it to strike 5:40.

In a few minutes which seemed like hours Magnus stood up and did a few things and slowly opened the portal. We all stepped inside and fell on grass.

We look up to see a mansion. Then I squint and see Clary is bleeding a river and Jace carrying her. "JACE!" shouts Clary. She has a whip and she is using it against Sebastian. It helps because he falls and Clary keeps on whipping him.

But Sebastian quickly gets up and snatches the whip and throws it and he smiles evily. I run to Jace and Clary. Sebastian grabs a knife and was about to stab Jace but Clary slapped it out of his hand. I grab my seraph blade and whisper its name and throw it to Sebastian who doesn't even know im here

It flys...and flys until it hits him in the chest and he kneels down, blood trickles out of his wound. Sebastian grabs it and throws it off his chest and falls but before he fell he mumbled words and a mist appeared.

I ran and help Jace up who was on the floor. The others ran. Simon shouted to Clary as he saw her wounds and the amount of blood she was loosing. Clary fell and Izzy and Magnus ran to her. Simon just stayed there in shock of how she was.

As the mist started getting heavier dark shadows started appearing. The air smelled rotten and disgusting. I recognize that smell. And only one thing has that smell

_Forsaken_.

**What will happen? TUN TUN TUN until tomorrow...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well here's chapter five**

**Chapter Five: She stays or you all die**

Clary POV

I'm on the floor. I see Magnus and Izzy looking and saying things to me but I cant make out anything their saying. All I can manage to say is one word "Jace"

I look to my side and see my boyfriend standing up slowly with the help of Alec. I'm losing a lot of blood aren't I?

I look to where Sebastian fell but he's not there, just a pool of black blood. I finally look around and see Forsaken. I see Simon slowly walking towards us and away from the Forsaken.

There's at least 8 Forsaken. I get dizzier and dizzier until I close my eyes and black out.

Jace POV

I stand up slowly and look at the Forsaken staring at us with evil smiles, waiting to make their first attack.

I look over at Clary. She's on the floor and she's losing way to much blood. I try to run to her but Alec stops me and he shakes his head slowly. I know the reason. if I move it'll provoke the Forsaken to attack.

Izzy is shouting at Simon to get closer to us. Magnus is talking to Izzy in whispers. Izzy just nods. Izzy calls Alec and they talk to each other just by the looks on their faces. Alec nods and his grip on me tightens.

Magnus nods and shouts "NOW!" Magnus and Izzy grab Clary and rush into the mansion. Simon helps Alec grab me and it helps a lot since the bloodsucker is hella strong now

We shut the door and we hear the Forsaken run and pound on the door. I see a maid look horrified and hide somewhere.

"MAGNUS CANT YOU OPEN A PORTAL?!" Shouts Alec holding onto me. Magnus looks at him and nods. "I'll try to open a portal as fast as I can"

Izzy carries a bleeding, pale Clary "Hurryy MAGNUS SHE'S DYING!" She shouts

Clary dying? The fact of not seeing my red headed goddess is the worst thing I could possibly go through.

Magnus's fingers twitch with little light and a small hole slowly opens in the air. The Forsaken pound on the door and their almost close to breaking the door.

By the time I look back at the portal its half way open. I close my eyes. I think about all the pain I've gone through. Oh Clary don't die, I need you more than you could ever imagine.

I open my eyes, Izzy and Simon are carrying Clary through the portal. Alec scrambles up and grabs me when the Forsaken breaks the doors.

Alec jumps in along with me. Magnus throws himself inside and the portal closes. We all land with a big THUMP

We're in front of the institute. Izzy grabs Clary since Simon cant go inside. Simon sits down on the floor. His face has worry written all over it.

Magnus grabs me along with Alec and they rush inside. They take me and Clary to the infirmary.

Magnus goes to Clary and starts grabbing some bandages, clothes, water and some needles. His fingers are bright with some fire he has.

I close my eyes and everything goes black.

Alec POV

Jace's eyes close and his body goes limp. I look over at Clary who's still unconscious but now her wounds are stitched , that was fast...

Magnus runs over to Jace and tells Izzy and I to leave the room. With out a word we leave quietly.

**An hour later...**

Clary POV

I wake up when I feel someone shaking me. I peel my eyes open. At first everything is blurry but my vision adjusts. I want to scream but no sound comes out of my throat, I want to cry but no tears come out, I want to kick and punch but no movements happen

Sebastian looks at me with a sad look "Oh my love how sorry I am I did this... Honesty I wouldn't have but you forced me too..." he touches my face "I'll let you stay here for a while,So you can heal.. but hear me Clarissa you are not going to refute with me when I come back or I'll kill all your friends slowly and painfully in front of you" he smiles and kisses me on the lips and he jumps through the window just like that.

Then the tears spill over and I sob. Not only because of what just happened but also because all the pain in my body and just the thought of my friends getting tortured.

I look to my side as I hear something say my name. I see blonde hair. Jace. I smile slowly. I look at him his face bruised and cut. "Jace..." I say lowly

He looks at me and smiles "Red..." he says slowly getting up. "Jace no... you're wounds" but nothing happens. He doesn't say anything about his wound he just slowly walks to me and sits on my bed carefully.

He touches my hair and my face. He leans on me but with no force. His forehead touches mine. Even though all of this happened he still smells of sunshine and soap.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this babe..." I say weakly touching his face. His golden eyes pop open "No, Clary it was my fault, I should have been with you when Sebastian got you in the first place" I stare at him "Jace, you couldn't have been you were helping" I start crying just a bit

He wipes away my tears and shakes his head and kisses me "Clary, I'll be here with you every second. If I have to go somewhere, if I'm forced I don't care if you cant go you're coming with me I'm not letting you out of my sight" and he kisses me.

**Sorry its short I just don't have any ideas but I'll think of some. Thanks for reading and please review :]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated to those who read my stories and I appreciate the reviews a lot :] now I have no idea what I'm going to write for this chapter so I'm just going to wing it o.o I hope you enjoy it x.x**

Clary POV

Its been a week since everything happened with Sebastian and those damn forsaken. I've been living in fear that Sebastian would come for me at any moment, time, and place but Jace always reassured me he wouldn't come back and he would hug me.

But I knew Sebastian was coming back, he said so himself and I believe him. Right now I'm in my room with Jace. I'm laying down on top of him and tracing patterns on his chest.

Now I've calmed down just a bit about Sebastian coming back but I'm still afraid he'll come back and if he does what am I going to do? I need to learn how to use a seraph blade and fight and defend myself. I'm a joke to the shadow hunters.

I straddle Jace and look at him "Train me right now" I say, I caught him off guard, he looks at me "What?" he asks again "You heard me, train me" I say. "No" he says and start playing with my hair. Ok fine.

I get off his lap and walk out his room "C-Clary!" he shouts but I just keep walking until I'm in front of Isabelle's room, I knock "COME INNNNN" I open the door and as usual I find it a mess. "Yesssss?" she says playing with a pink boa. "Can you train me?" I ask her. Jace knocks on the door and calls for me but I shake my head at Isabelle. She nods and I hide under her bed.

Isabelle opens the door "Yesssss?" she says like she told me when I first walked in "Where's Clary?" asks Jace with frustration in his voice. "I dunno" Isabelle says like a little girl. I hear Isabelle scream at Jace and I hear him walk in the room calling for me.

"Jace why would she be under the bed?" Isabelle says nervously. "I dunno" he says mocking Isabelle. I crawl out quickly into Isabelle's closet as Jace looks under the bed. "I know she's in here" he says "Well if she is why haven't you found her?" Jace groans and closes Isabelle's door with a slam.

"Fine I'll train you" she says quietly as she walks in the closet.

**Sorry its short I just have no more ideas for this story. I'll think of some but would you guys PM me or something for some ideas ? :o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I haven't updated in a long time, Thanks for the reviews and ideas for this story. I really appreciate it a lot :] Thank you to BlackHairAndBlueEyedPrincess,kristymorgenstern,gwu ncanlove13 for the ideas for this story! I appreciate it a lot!**

Clary Pov

Isabelle decided to train me a week later after when she agreed to train me, Right now we're in the training room and I'm using a whip against Isabelle the queen of the whip herself.

I feel sweat pour down my face and my neck. I try to read Isabelle's movements but I can't figure out what her next attack will be or when it will be to be specific. Isabelle blows away a strand of her black silky hair away from her sweaty face.

Suddenly Isabelle flicks her wrist and the whip flies towards me, I hurl down. The whip barely missed me, I jump back up and do a twirl and move my arm which causes the whip to fly towards Isabelle, Unexpectedly the whip hits Isabelle on the leg which is guarded by a thick padding, Even though Isabelle's leg is very well protected she falls on her side and gives a grunt.

"Ouch, Well someone is getting better" She says sitting up a bit. I walk towards her, I extend my hand which she grabs and stands up with my help. "Yeah I guess. When will we start with Seraph blades?" I ask curiously. Isabelle laughs a bit as she grabs a bottle that contains ice cold water "When you master the whip" she answers as she opens the bottle and chugs most of the water. "Awwww!" I say like a small child. Isabelle laughs and puts down the water.

"Fine, In two weeks or so we wi-" Isabelle was interrupted as someone opens the training rooms door. At first I thought it was Magnus and Alec making out and then about to apologize for breaking into the wrong room but instead I found Jace with an angry look on his angelic face, His closes the door and leans on it as he pushes away his blonde hair. His golden eyes land on Isabelle then on me "Hey _babe_" I scratch the back of my head and chuckle nervously.

"Oooooh" Isabelle says covering her mouth and backing away to a corner of the training room. Jace walks towards me and stops in front of me. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to get trained by Isabelle" he asks in a dangerously low voice. "I don't have to tell you everything I do Jace, You are not my body guard" I answer in a whisper. Apparently Jace caught what I said and looks at me "No I'm not, But I'm your boyfriend and I love you and want to protect you from harm Clarissa" he says through clenched teeth.

"If you love me why couldn't you just train me? It's nothing big. I can take the pain of becoming a shadow hunter Jace, I can't stay a defenseless shadow hunter forever" I hiss getting angry. "You are a shadow hunter" "a _real_ shadow hunter Jace, I'm a shame to all shadow hunters, I can't even do a simple flip without feeling fear run through my body" Jace stays quiet once I say that.

He sighs "Fine, I'm sorry Clary. You're right, Maybe I was over reacting a bit" He smiles at me a bit "But avoiding me for a week isn't cool, I do need your love you know?" he smiles slyly. I roll my eyes, Jace pull me into a tight hug and puts his chin on my head "You do know I love you right?" I lay my head on his chest "Of course I do" I smile and hug him tightly.

"Well I think training is over for today!" Isabelle leaves quickly. Jace was about to say something when suddenly the door bursts open, Alec and Magnus stand side by side "We have a new shadow hunter moving in!" Magnus says clapping. Alec rolls his eyes "Yeah new _DUDE_ shadow hunter moving in... Whoopie!" Alec says with fake enthusiasm.

"Come meet him" I move away from Jace and walk with Magnus to the elevator. We step into the elevator and wait for it to go downstairs. The elevator opens and standing there is a boy with sandy blonde hair, tannish skin, blue eyes, and Jace type of muscular. He has a suit case in one hand and a book bag slung over his shoulder. As soon as he saw me he wears a big smile. "This is Ace!" Magnus says jumping up and down. Ace drops his bags and walks towards me, He stops infront of me and holds out his hand.

I smile and shake his hand "I'm Clary, Nice to meet you Ace" "Yeah nice to meet you Ace" says a voice that has venom in it. Suddenly I feel a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around me. I look and see Jace give his usual ' I hate you' smile to Ace. Ace's smiling gorgeous face goes to a serious familiar deadly one as soon as he sees Jace. "Hello, I'm Ace" Ace holds out his hand towards Jace, Jace stares at his hand then at Ace, He lifts up a golden eyebrow which causes Ace to drop his hand to his side.

"I'm Jace" Ace nods. Isabelle soon comes down and swoons over Ace. But Ace doesn't pay attention to her, but to me. We all go inside the elevator, As soon as we get out Magnus offers to show Ace around the institute but Ace wanted me to do it.

Ace seems familiar, He reminds me of someone. But who?

**Thanks for reading! Review! c:**


End file.
